Pink Kiss
by PastellPop
Summary: Luka and Teto had shared an affectionate, special bond for a while. But now they're finally sharing a kiss. Oneshot yuri Luka x Teto


Sorry if this feels rushed. ;; I was just impatient because I needed this posted pronto. I'm leaving on a trip soon, and I wanted to post this before I left.

* * *

It was a Wednesday evening and things were going much too slow.

Luka had just taken a shower, and it was supposed to be time for the to girls to be busy doing things. Yet instead, Teto was taking a nap, and Luka was sitting cross-legged at her bedside, sipping an almost-empty can of cherry juice and reading very quietly.

_"Sigh..."_

Only Teto wasn't exactly asleep. Keeping her awake were Luka's continuous distressed-sounding sighs, a bit of an unusual sound to be coming from her.

Teto had always known Luka for being incredibly calm at all times. She lived at her own steady yet productive pace, admirably quiet and enduring. Never yelling, or breaking down, Luka always kept her mellow, quiet and mannerly demeanor.

It were those traits and more that Teto deeply admired about her close friend.

Luka had even moved all the way from Belgium _all on her own_, and could speak Japanese, German, and French fluently. Now she was even studying _English_ on top of it all.

Teto was always curious, she just had to wonder what it was like, being able to speak three languages? How was Luka always able to _not_ get them mixed up?

Luka was only a couple of years older than the carefree teen Teto, yet she was responsible as Teto's guardian due to the absence of her parents.

Yet it didn't feel like that sort of strict relationship at all to them.

Luka was Teto's friend, rather than just her babysitter.

In Luka's kind heart, was a certain warmth that Teto had found herself adoring, ever since they both spent time together.

It was this warmth, that had come from Teto herself too, that had brought the two so close together. Luka had always told Teto she was austere and not near as happy until the day they met.

Recently they've even been calling each other sisters. Big sis and little sis. It was too perfect, with the kind of love they had for each other. By their closeness, they were undoubtedly sisters.

* * *

And right now, the desire to hug Lukaーto hug every single sigh right out of her, was keeping Teto awake.

Teto rolled over in the bed and sniffed the air underneath the bedsheets. It smelled nice, like flowers, and the fragrance made her feel at ease. This was the bed Luka slept in after all.

Trying again to drift off, Teto envisioned herself again in Luka's arms, wrapped in her gentle warmth.

And with the sound of a page turning, another sigh dispersed through the air...

_Rustle... rustle..._

Luka turned around once she heard the bedsheets rustle. Teto was beginning to sit up, opening her droopy eyes innocently.

"Luka..." she said quietly, somewhat sheepishly.

"Can I hug you?"

Luka nodded slowly, and reached her arms out a bit, letting Teto in. Teto dove forth and wrapped Luka in a strong embrace with her small arms. A pleasant smell from the tip of her bangs brushed at her nostrils.

After the two spread apart, Teto looked into Luka's eyes concernedly. Luka's long face drooped ever so slightly, even though she presented a small smile back to Teto.

"Is everything okay?" Luka asked softly.

Hearing Luka's own concern made Teto feel grateful. A wide smile grew on her face, her eyes widening.

"I'm fine!" Teto said.

"Only... I've been hearing you sigh a lot."

Luka reacted with a wistful smile.

"I've just been a little bit homesick." she admitted. "I'm okay, the feeling should pass very soon. Thanks for being concerned though, you really are a wonderful friend."

Teto blushed at Luka's words. But she did feel that deep inside, something was bothering Luka. She was just afraid to show it, or to at least show her true feelings to her.

Even Teto knew, somewhere inside, Luka could feel insecure, she could feel sad, frustrated, or missing her home and family, just like the way she did.

Teto curled back up on Luka's shoulder and sighed herself, thinking of a way to get her own feelings across.

"Luka, I really admire you." she said.

"You're really responsible, smart, mature, plus you're super nice... everything I wish I was. And you're really great. My life... it wouldn't be the same without you. It's okay... it's okay to be homesick, Luka. Because... always remember!"

Teto grew a childish spark in her eyes and grabbed tightly onto Luka's warm, clenched hands.

"You're the bestestestestest big sis in the entire world! And you smell nice too!"

Luka giggled a little bit.

"Now, now Teto... thank you..."

She leaned tenderly on the smaller girl's shoulder, her hair falling into loose threads that tickled Teto's sides.

"I love you too, Teto... but... did you just say that I smell nice?"

"Well, yeah!" Teto waved her arms in the air.

"You always smell like a flower garden, but that's not the only reason you're so great. It's one of them though!"

Teto leaned her face onto the nape of Luka's neck and brushed out her long, trailing carnation hair. She musingly took in the succulent aroma that wafted from her... like a rose, or perhaps it was pea blossom?

Luka felt the small puffs of Teto's hot breath dispersing onto her soft skin, the shivers of warmth drifting down her spine...

It felt so great, Teto thought, to be intimate with Luka. To be in such close contact with the source of her happiness.

Before realizing it, Luka's eyes were fluttering closed. Images of Teto began to fill her thoughts as her neck was being smoothly caressed by her. Teto smiling, Teto's bright face, like the center of a flower. Nobody but Teto... Teto and her.

"Luka..." Teto talked in a soft, smooth voice, easing the silence.

"The aroma you always wear... I love its scent. Because it makes me think of you. I'm so used to smelling it whenever I'm with you... it calms me down, a lot.

Luka blushed gently, overwhelmed by all the love Teto had for her, how her eyes were sparkling in this very moment. It was simply too much for her. Luka gave in to her urge to grab Teto's face, by her soft and plushy cheeks.

"Your face... it brings me my happiness." Luka spoke nervously, but went measures to conceal it. Her voice came out stable-sounding and honest.

"Especially... the face when Teto smiles. You cheer me up, you do. If I had never met you, I wouldn't be anywhere near as happy as I am now."

Luka breathed deeply, attempting to avert the blushing sensation that was rising to the surface of her cheeks...

"You've taught me many things, Teto. You taught me... the warm feeling of having an amazing little sister who always cares."

Luka watched as Teto's cheeks slowly became pink, her mouth slowly fidgeting and her eyes beginning to gaze here and elsewhere.

Luka clamped her eyes shut and gave one lingering sigh.

Only, it wasn't a sigh like before. It was a warm, slow sigh, followed by a wonderful, true smile. Such a sexy, provocative sigh.

And with her own eyes nearly shutーfluttering like the wings of a delicate butterfly, Teto impulsively began to lean forward.

Then, just as if magic had encompassed the room, a trance befell the two girls...

In a sudden whim, they were in a tight embrace, warmth tingling through them...

With their faces crossed slightly so that their supple noses gently rubbed on the other's smooth cheek, they had pressed their soft lips together gently.

"Aah..." the small trembles of their voices and the shuffling of their legs on the bed fabric echoed throughout the silent room.

Teto moved closer to Luka, hugging her extra tightly. She affectionately clamped her own lips softly over Luka's, feeling the warmth spread to her own mouth. Words simply could not describe how this moment felt.

Luka's hands were tightly gripping Teto's shoulders with such shaking force, as if she were nervous. She was becoming so warm, that Teto was able to feel the hotness on her own plushy, protruding cheeks.

Teto was secretly finding this absolutely adorable. Even Luka's heartbeat was pounding onto her own chest... or was that maybe only Teto's own strong heartbeat?

The sun outside was setting well, and a strong red ray of light found its way through the thick window blinds.

It shone tenderly onto the two girls, and with a single, hot sigh from both, they separated slowly, gasping as they looked wondrously into the dazed expression on each other's faces.

Luka's face appeared almost liberated. Her wrists were shaking and her feet had gotten cold from her nerves, yet from her blue eyes, happiness shone through.

After a few seconds, Teto spoke.

"Luka. Your home... your home is right here. I promise that I'll always be there for you, the way you always are for me..."

Teto softly wrapped her arms around Luka again.

Emotions welled up inside of Luka, overflowing at this point. From her glass-blue eyes, clear tears bubbled up like round crystals.

With a red face, Luka wiped the tears with her wrist and planted a single, delicate kiss on Teto's warm cheek.

"Teto... I love you." she said softly. "I'm not homesick anymore."

"Luka..." Teto's own eyes shone brightly in the dim red light as well.

"I love you too. You're the bestestestestestest big sis in the world."

Teto lovingly planted her head back on Luka's shoulder and lightly closed her eyes.

"Plus, your breath smelled reeaally nice when I kissed you!"

* * *

"Hey... Luka!"

Teto's sweet little voice rang in through the doorway.

"Big sis Luka, c-can we sleep in the same bed tonight?"

The spunky girl with two swirly ponytails trotted into the room, holding a pillow and a mass of stuffed animals, a cheerful smile on her face.

That cute little face. A face that Luka couldn't possibly ever say "no" to.

Luka, who was sitting upwards in her own bed, reading the last volume of her manga, "Girl Friends", smiled maturely and welcomingly said yes.

* * *

The bed was filled with all kinds of cute stuffed animals, bunnies, kittens, puppies, and Teto's favorite stuffed animal, Pinkie Pie the pony.

As they huddled close together and dimmed the lights, Luka found herself singing softly. A lullaby.

Teto sighed and found herself drifting off to it, music to her ears. Cuddling the stuffed animals, beautiful and bright images flooded into her tired, hazy mind.

Luka's voice was incredibly beautiful, she thought. More beautiful than anyone else she'd ever heard. Her voice was a gem, and thoroughly polished since she sang quite often. The way it rose and fell with sophisticated vibrato, airy or full whenever it needed to be. Impeccably soothing...

Even though people have complained and rejected Luka's voice for being very soft in volume and not that strong, Teto still thought it was the most beautiful thing in the world.

It's highly missable quality made it even more like a rare treasure. One would need to be alone with it, listening closely with no other sounds in the room, to truly experience the divine beauty.

Teto's eyes began to flutter and in her mind, she saw butterflies. And eventually she realized Luka's lullaby was about her.

_"In my time of need, a fairy crept up to me, with rubies for eyes and an innocent smile. Her soft touch was what kept me going, her sprinkles of love..."_

Grabbing onto Luka's shoulder, leaning up against her, the sweet pigtailed girl fell fast asleep.

* * *

**ENDNOTE:** Haaah! I wrote some LukaxTeto, finally! (under-appreciated yuri OTP!)

But... Hm. I went overboard. This just proves I'm a bad writer, this scenario is so unrealistic! I couldn't do actual realistic dialouge to save my life. *sob*  
(besides, what kind of title is "Pink Kiss"?! *stinks at titles*)  
Teto... was a bit OOC. But these are her true feelings for Luka. Teto is usually very spontaneous and bouncy, but when it comes to this, she becomes serious, sweet, and passionate.

Gee, Teto sure has some sense of smell though. xD


End file.
